


Bayverse Tmnt

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt rp
Relationships: RaphxKayla





	1. Chapter 1

Kayla was at the lair waiting for them to get back from patrol. She had a crush on Raph for quite awhile now. She always hoped they all came back safe and sound because what they do was dangerous.

Leo noticed some foot clan ninjas and purple dragons down below and he took the charge and ordered his brothers to help take them out as he stealthily went behind them knocking them out.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
Yesterday at 6:58 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry I fell asleep it was late and im dealing with accident injuries)

Raph charged one into a wall, buttinf another in the head with the end of his sai  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh ok one you forgot your ocs part and two and can you please write as much as Im doing?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kkkkk im sorry again lol and yeah i was rushing sorry..... I sorry a lot )

Gaia was close by and heard hits being taken and she hissed low, using her claws to climb up the wall and around to see what was happening and if she should step in to the fight  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Can you redo raphs part? His is too short   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sure)

Raph followed Leo down, ducking an attack from one and knocked them out, charging one about to attack Leo into a wall and buttinf another in the head with the end of his sai  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol wait that doesnt seem much longer im sorry)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Its ok its perfect   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla was wondering if they were gonna be alright as she was sitting down on the couch and she was watching tv as she sighed.

Leo turned to look at raph and smiled at him and said thanks and pretty soon all of the foot clan and purple dragon scum were tied up and were gonna be arrested by police.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Gaia watched curiously. She knew exactly who the strangers were fighting, she's fought a couple before for minor supplies, but the others she was unfamiliar with.

"No problem, although I expect you to return the favor at some point. And no cheating out that deal." He said as he looked around for any others. "That fight was a little too easy..."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Yeah Raph ok. Got it. Anyway I think its time we head back home. Kayla is probably worried sick knowing her," Leo said as he nodded and sheathed his katanas and was heading for home.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry busy at work)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Thata fine   
Yesterday at 6:47 pm  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry im on late which is great because my bruises feel awesome im ranting but ill be a while)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok that’s fine   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"She's always worried, why she can never just take a break and relax beats me." He jumped and threw his sai suddenly, narrowly missing Gaia, whom was trying to leave but made a quiet scratching sound with one of her back talons.  
"You hear that?" Raph asked Leo, his other sai at the ready  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo nodded getting ready to attack as he unsheathed his swords and tried to sense who it was then stopped.  
"Wait stop! We mean you no harm! Pleaee purlt down any weapons you may have!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph gave him a look. "What the heck man!?"

She hissed loudly. "The only weapons I have are attached, and mind you, whatever trick you may be playing, venomous." She snarled from the shadows, being careful now, leaping from on building to another, crawling her way up the next one. She was trying to stay moving as she talked, trying to creep them out and get under they're skin... Or shells  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo sighed.  
“I can assure you I’m not playing any games or tricks. I know you are not evil or bad. If you’re good come on down and let us help you ok?” Leo said sheathing his katanas.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
She hesitated. She wanted to go down and get any sort of help, but she felt that she couldn't trust them that she couldn't trust anyone. She climbed down anyway. 'Well, if they try anything I know I can take them with my venom.' She thought, making a drop and landing with a soft tap on the concrete. She hissed low and steady as she stood up straight, on of her long clawed green and spotted electric blue hands on her hip, and sucked on a claw on the opposite hand, stepping slowly out to the light, her long slender and strong tail lashing slowly, her yellow eyes in a sharp glare. She was pulling of a fierce enticing look, but sucking on her claws and teeth was how she activated her venom, so in case she was ready.

"I cant believe you..." Raph muttered, staying ready for an attack anyway, despite Leo's promises  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo sighed. St this rate he was going and walking away.  
“Look I’m not gonna fight you. Find someone else to do that. Donnie Raph Mikey lets go home. Kayla will have my shell if we’re not back soon,” he said jumping down into a manhole and climbed down the ladder into the sewers.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Rude, I came down, didn't I?" She hissed

"Ha, too bad." Raoh said. He backed up, letting the others go down first, keeping his weapon up.  
"Wait-" he started to say, but she held up what he was about to mention with her tail  
"You forgot this right? Well, thats too bad now isn't it?"   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo turned his head to look at her.  
"And what exactly do you need help with miss?" He asked her wondering what she needed. His blue masked eyes fixated on her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Basic housing and survival necessities." She said leisurely, examining her second claw then sucking on it, giving Leo a sidelong look, wiggling the sai in her tail at Raph slightly.  
"Stop taunting me you frog!" He shouted  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo nodded.  
"Very well you may stay with us and please get along with our roommate Kayla. Shes our best friend and very precious to us. Whats your name?" Leo asked her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Shouldn't be a problem. My name is Gaia. Yous?" She said, drawing her claws from her mouth slowly, displaying her sharp teeth. Her tail tossed the other sai to Raph and he caught it swiftly, glaribg at her as she made her way to the manhole, staying ready for attacks  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"My name is Leo. Over there is Raph Donnie and Mikey," Leo said as he Donnie and Mikey all followed him into the sewers. He pretty soon entered the lair.

Kayla was sighing as she clenched her fists in her lap. She wanted to tell Raph how she felt about him.  
"Raph theres something I need to tell you in private," she said blushing and stuttering.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Hm." She said, looking around, kind of impressed. In the bright light she was easier to see, and looked like a blue spotted monitor lizard and human combined. She had a short snout and long pointy ears, and brown hair that was medium length and tied up in a ponytail, with thick bangs. Long electric blue strips ran along her body and limbs, the outer edges spotted with electric blue spots. She had a light green underbelly running from lower jaw to tail tip, and a dark blue green everywhere else and bright yellow eyes. She was wearing rags of clthing and had breasts, which indicated she used to be a regular human (figured id describe her about now)  
"Uh- yeah sure, is it bad?" He asked with genuine curiosity and worry. He really couldn't help it around her but he was so different with her it made him feel so light and fluttery he wanted to hug her forever  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Going to sleep night   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Night)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Listen Raph I am head over heels for you! I would do anything for you! You are my most important precious person to me!" Kayla said fidgeting as she stuttered nervously and shyly.

Leo showed her to their extra bedroom that was gonna be hers.  
"We have everthing you would need gaia," he said as he felt something for her right then and there.  
Today at 6:21 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"You... Feel that way too huh" he said with a small laugh. "Your not, messing with me, your serious right? You really do feel that way?" He asked softly staying calm and steady, although all he wanted to do was burst with joy.

"Hmm..." She stood in the room looking around, somewhat inspecting it, her long tail swishing from side to side. "If that's true I would very much appreciate some food." She said as she looked at him. "And some clothes in better condition, if thats possible."   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla sighed and nodded her head yes. She kind of expected him to iniate something like a kiss or hug but I guess that was impossible.

Leo nodded handing her some extra food and clothes as he closed the door and wanted to give her some privacy as he went to see what the commotion was about.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He couldn't help a smile and despite wanting to be respectful he picked her up in a great hug and spun her around, setting her down and giving her a kiss. "Me too"

She thanked him and took a few bites before takinf off her tattered rags for clothing and put on the ones that Leo had brought her. Ahe had to find something sharp to make a hole for her tail  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla kissed him back just as happily and squeaked when he picked her up.  
"The reason Raph is because I worry is because I do not wanna lose any of you! I love you all so much especially you big guy!" She said crying.

Leo was walking to his bedroom for the night hung up his swords and got into bed and put the blankets over him and closed his masked eyes falling asleep as he dreamt of Gaia.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He hugged her still. "I know, its alright we're alright." He said. "Do you want anything? A drink or snack? Or do you just want to sleep?"

Gaia was still up walking around. She was checking the place out, admiring all the stuff that was there and how secluded it was. She was also lost trying to get back to her room and was pretending she knew what she was doing. She came to a room she thought was hers but it was Leo's.   
"This... Isn't my room? Unless they changed it..." She said as she looked around the room  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Can I sleep with you in your arms tonight Raph?” Kayla asked him as she looked up into his masked eyes as she blushed her cheeks tinted a light pink shade as well.

Donnie noticed this and he told Gaia that her room was down the hall to the left. He and Mikey pretty soon called it a night and went into their bedrooms and they climbed into bed and closed their masked eyes drifting off to sleep.

"Uhhhhh y-yeah, sure." He said, headibg to his room. "Sorry if its a little messy i dobt usually let anyone in here."

Gaia was embarrassed and thanked Donnie, heading back to her room. Now this was familiar. She lay down on the bed to sleep and was out immediately, not having good sleep in forever  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oop im sorry raphs a bit short)  
*he started picking up some things and tossing them off to the side, tryibg to make it more presentable  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yeah thanks lol   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
K)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry got a migraine I am gonna rest I will rp tomorrow promise   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Have a good night   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Thats alright take your time and you too)  
Today at 10:55 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla nodded and she kicked her shoes and her socks off and got underneath his covers and waited until got in as she wanted him to snuggle with her in his arms. She wanted to be in his warm embrace forever as she passed out.

He sat on his bed as he took his sai and set them aside for the night. He pulled the blankets up so he could get under them and lay down, stretching his arm behind his pillow to add a little more comfort for himself, his free arm reaching over to pull her into a warn cuddly hug  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
The next morning Kayla woke up to find herself in Raphs arms and she smiled and nuzzled into his neck stretching and yawning sleepily.

Leo opened up his masked eyes and he got up yawned and stretched as he strapped his katanas back on his shell in back of him and went to go eat breakfast.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph was still asleep. He had a frown on his face and looked grumpy in his sleep. His brows twitched slightly but other than his chest moving slightly he was indeed out.

Gaia was lounging happily on the bed, here tail had found something to curl itself around and she was a happy little ball of scales. She felt good being warm and cozy and her cold blooded body was enjoying the warmth and laziness  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla giggled but she was worried about Raph so she pulled down his shorts got his dick out and began suckling on it to calm him down and make him happy and even turned on as well.

Leo was making breakfast for all 6 of them as he was making pancakes toast bacon eggs and a lovely delicious fruit salad as well. He loved cooking for his family big time.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He groaned softly in his sleep, shifting around some, his dick twitching slightly in her mouth as it started growing hard.

Gaia woke up but she layed there for a little bit, basking in the bliss of a good nights sleep and stretched. She got up and left her room, trying to find her way back through the halls, trying to look for something to eat  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla smiled and she rubbed and started to stroke it as well and even deep throated him as well trying to make him orgasm into her mouth.

Leo saw her and smiled at gaia and told her to come join them for breakfast once it was made for everyone and everyone started to show up. Mikey and Donnie just arrived.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He woke up with a groan, his dick hard and throbbing. "K-kayla, w-what are you-" he groaned trying to back up with little effort, enjoying it too much to actually want to leave

Gaia came in and took a seat. "What did you make?" She asked, trying to see it. If it was poisoned she wasnt going to be too upset, after all she got to enjoy something before she died, but she was now starting to feel a little skeptical again  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla began bobbing her head up and down as she still continued to suckle on his cock and she could not exactly answer him right now because of this. He still did not cum in her mouth yet.

"Gaia its ok. Please stop paranoid. No one wants you dead and I certainly did not poison any food at all. Come sit down and please eat. The food is all ready now."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He layed back down, continuing to groan. His cock leaked precum into her nouth and he slowly started thrusting up on her down suckles, pleasing him more and making his hard dick twitch with pleasure in her mouth.

"Hmmm." She did so and waited, her arms crossed. She was trying to be more lax, but she wasn't letting her guard down. Even if her venom wasn't ready she knew she could at least do a little damage and escape  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla swallowed down all of his semen and she pulled away from his dick and she licked her lips. She now stripped conpletely naked for her big boy.

Leo thought Kayla and Raph were doing something private with each other but he decided to just let them be as he Mikey and Donnie all sat down and started to stuff their faces.

"Mmm, i think we should lock my door" he said witha grin, running his hands from her hips, sides, and up to her breasts. He fondled and massaged them, running his thumbs over her nipples and he leaned up and started licking, kissing and sucking around them, teasing her, reachinf an arm around to grab and squeeze her ass

Gaia started eating reluctantly after a moment or two. She enjoyed the food but still ate at a steady pace, not wanting to seem piggish to the others.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh yes Raph please sweeetie! Ungh I’m yours now and forever! I belong only to you big guy!” Kayla said as she fell onto his bed on her side and she elicited some moans and mewls for him as her pussy was leaking her precum juices.

Leo started to eat his found and chow down on it. After all crime fighting after awhile did make a hero or ninja turtle very hungry and thirsty as he overheard Kayla’s screams and moans and he blushed beet red the Virgin that he was.

"Mm you bet you are" he said lustfully with a grin, rubbing her wet pussy and slipping a finger in, slowly sliding it in and out as he finally started to lick and suck her nipples

Gaia heard it too and blushed, looking around. "W-what the.... Does that, um, d-does that always happen o-or what?"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Night)  
Today at 10:49 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla whimpered and cried out softly for him as she held his masked head closer to her chest and she sighed in pure bliss arching her back and she dug her heels into his mattress.

“No actually. This is the very first time this had ever happened to one of us Gaia,” Leo said as he continued to eat his food trying to drown out the sexual noises of pleasure Kayla was doing.

He lifted her leg up and pushed his cock inside her, making a hmm sound as he started thruating slowly, nibbling on her neck.

"I-im just gonna.... Yeah, im just gonna go, outside for a bit. Ill be back later." Gaia said, getting up and leaving the lair, not wanting to hear it anymore. It annoyed her how some people just didnt have respect for others and they're own privacy  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
So sorry I’m on had to deal with toxic bullies again   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla moaned and groaned hard at this as she arched her back and she shuddered her nails scratching down her shoulders and she dug her heels deeply into his bed.

Leo quickly got up and followed after her wanting to make sure she was gonna be ok. He then walked by her side and started to strike up a conversation with her smiling at her.

He started thrusting harder and groaning more. He lifted her up, wrapping his arms around her waist and laid on his back wither her on top of him and started thrusting faster and harder, grunting every other thrust

She said very little, feeling uncomfortable and kept walking, just trying to enjoy her walk and the eerieness of the subway tunnels  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh Raphie please sweetie! Ahh!” Kayla said out wantonly as she bounced up and down on him and put her hands on his plastron for support. She arched her back moaning and mewling.

“Hey Gaia please wait for me! Please don’t think lowly of my friend Kayla and my brother Raph. He is probably in mating season and he can’t control his heat and plus they just confessed their feelings for each other and that’s a beautiful thing. It’s not gross in any way.”

He kept thrusting, grunting louder. He started slowing down as he came closer, started to put more power in his thrusts. He got on his knees and flipped her on her hands and knees and continued thrusting slowly but forcefully

Gaia scrunched her snout. "Im not complaining about that, honestly I could care less what they get themselves into, but seriously zero consideration. i also just couldnt take the noise and the awkwardness"  
PokemonFanLover's avatar  
Yep XD

Kayla was now on her hands and knees and she screamed out his name in pure pleasure gripping his bedsheets.  
"Ooh my sexy hot boyfriend! Fuck you are so big and rugged!" She moaned out.

"Yeah true I know but lets go back now. I have a feeling they are almost if not done," Leo said to her as he caught up to her and grabbed her arm dragging her back to the lair.


	2. Chapter 2

When he was about to cum, he thrusted a few more times in quick jittery thrusts and came inside of her, groaning a storm as his cock spasmed his semen into her, as he gripped her ass, shaking it a little as he held himself inside her all the way, grinding himself against her a little  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Sorry for the wait, work)  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Its ok sorry was on netflix   
Today at 12:33 pm  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Kayla then orgasmed and released her liquids all over his dick inside her and she screamed out his name and arched her back until she eventually panted and she looked over at his masked face and blushed.

Leo sighed not unsheathing his katana swords start all.  
“Calm down Gaia will you? I’m not gonna fight you. Now knock it off and come with me back to the lair. They should be done one. I am letting you live here and this is how you’re going to act?”

He grinned. "Not bad." He panted, pulling out of her. "Not bad at all." He lay down. "Kinda hungry now..." He said, despite not getting up to go and get something for breakfast. "Wonder when we'll do that again."

She glared at him, standing normally but her tail whipped around. "Don't touch me. I wanted a walk im taking a walk, if your sssso worried, follow at a dissstance but leave me alone." She said. She didnt mean her tone but she couldnt help it.  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Hey I am on doing my part now   
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Alrighty dont rush im sorry im slow af lol but still dont stress )  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
"Whenever you want is when big boy. Man you are such a fantastic killer in bed I doubt I will be able to walk for weeks!" Kayla said nuzzling him as she kissed his cheek and rolled on top of him.

Leo growled at her and mumbled a whatever and was walking and heading back to the lair. He entered the lair pissed off clearly evident in his facial expression and in his tone. He sat down on the couch and sighed.

Ok   
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
He smiled and kissed her, holding her close at the waist, one hand groping her ass and the other holding on to her. "Whenever within reason, or reeeally whenever?" He said with a grin, nibbling her neck.

Gaia came back a few minutes later, walking to the couch. "Hey, this seat taken?" She asked softly, hoping he'd let her apologize  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Hold on sorry   
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Kayla moaned softly at this.  
“Really whenever sweetie Ahh! Raph please!” She mewled out softly as she just laid on him and let him do whatever he wanted to her.

“What do you want?” Leo said shaking his head no to her question as he didn’t look at her. He was very angry at her. He gives her food clothing and shelter and that’s how she was gonna treat him like what the Shell? He thought silently.

He hugged her close to him with a small grin. "How about we rest. Or get something to eat, im not gonna complain about either. I'd prefer food but ill let you pick, if you would like." He said with a half yawn.

"I wanted to say sorry. I did overreact some. But for the way that I lived for as long as I did, can you really blame me for being defensive when you just grab on like that? Probably but think about it on my end. And now, I am suddenly living here for who knows how long, im still trying to adjust to it all."  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will do my part later on tonight if you can rp then  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla said for them to go eat as she quickly got up got dressed and tried to stand up and walk but fell. He fucked her so hard she would not walk for at least a week at this rate. She sighed and blushed.

Leo nodded and listened to her very intently as he got up and said he forgave her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his plastron for a hug rubbing her back.  
“You don’t have to be alone anymore. We’ll lbe your family now.”

Raph tried to stiffle a laugh and snickered instead, rolling into his side on the bed. He wasn't trying to be rude, but he couldn't help his blunt reaction to the sight of her failed attempt to walk. "Are you alright?" He said with a smile

Gaia let him but her, but she hissed low at the touch, her tail whipping back and forth. After her first reaction she was attempting to makes better attempt to be more polite, despite just after she explained that she couldn't stand physical contact  
Today at 9:17 pm  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“No I’m not alright Raph and it’s not funny! It’s your fault anyway I can’t walk or stand! You fucked me way too hard obviously!” Kayla said asking for his help to carry her to the kitchen.

Leo totally forgot that she didn’t really like to be touched at all in any way so he quickly let go of her and he went on his way and told her to do anything she liked or wanted to do in the lair in her new home.


End file.
